National Hug Day
by LunaLovegood220022
Summary: It's National Hug Day but Nico really isn't feeling it. Will can help with that. ONE SHOT. Please review, my friends! :) K is just because I'm paranoid


**HAPPY NATIONAL HUG DAY GUYS! I literally hate this day because I'm not a hugger, like at all, so I screamed when my friends tried to hug me. He he, I sound so weird. Anyway, I thought "Who else suffers on this day? Oh! Nico!"Then this came out. Enjoy! :)**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Nico had thought it was weird when he saw everyone going around, giving each other hugs. _What? Did somebody die? Oh wait, I would know if someone died._ That had been his first reaction.

Walking up to Jason he asked "What's up with all the hugging?" Jason answered "It's National Hug Day. And I'm willing to bet that you haven't been hugged today, have you?"

Jason wet to hug Nico who then yelped and jumped away before Jason could come into contact with him. "No, I haven't been hugged and I don't really want a hug!" Nico yelled. Jason's grinned widened. "That's kind of what I was expecting, Neeks." Nico scowled at the nickname "Alright, I won't hug you but you need to let someone hug you today. And that one person can't be just Hazel."

"What if I don't?" Nico asked. Jason rolled his eyes, "Look Neeks, it's just the rules, ok?"

Nico huffed knowing that Jason wouldn't leave him alone until he said yes " _Fine._ And don't call me Neeks!" Jason's face broke back into a grin "Good. Look, I got to go. I'll catch you later and I want someone to tell me that they hugged you, ok? See ya!"

Jason ran off and Nico let out a groan. Why did this day have to exist? **(A/N: You and me both Nico)** If Jason wanted Nico to be hugged, he was certainly going to have to wait until 11:59 pm because Nico didn't want one anytime soon.

Running to avoid the entire camp of insane huggers, he tried to think up a place to retreat considered his cabin, but that area was most likely polluted with people looking for hugs, so that was out of the question. He then decided on the woods, not too deep as to attract monsters but just deep enough as to not be bothered.

Finally, he was alone in the woods, or so he thought. "Hey Nico." A voice called. Nico jumped and spun around to see Will Solace standing a few feet behind him. Ugh, Will seemed to be the human embodiment of happiness. He definitely would be giving people hugs today.

Nico raised an eyebrow as to say "What are you doing out here?" Will understood the message. He had gotten very good at understanding what Nico was saying when he wasn't actually talking from the few conversations that Will had actually got to have with him during the war with Gaea. (Not that that meant anything at all to Nico) **[A/N: Don't lie Nico, it totally does]** Unfortunately, Will took the message as friendly small talk.

"I'm out here because I think I've gotten enough hugs for today. I assume you're out here for the same reason? Or rather, someone tried to give you a hug and you pushed them away" Nico's eyes widened a bit to say "How did you know that?" or "You of all people got tired of hugs?" It didn't matter because Will answered both.

"All the hugging in one day can be a bit overwhelming. As for how I knew that, well, today's a day dedicated to hugs and you don't really like them unless they're from Hazel and she's not here. So I just put the pieces together. You know, just one hug isn't so bad right Nico?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"I just don't like them. They're uncomfortable." Nico said. If Will was surprised that Nico actually spoke at all, he didn't say so. "It's alright. Jason just forced you to get a hug today, didn't he?" Will said as if trying to get somewhere with this statement.

"Ok, seriously, how do you keep doing that?" Nico asked. Will chuckled "Just a guess." Then suddenly, Will's arms were wrapped around Nico and Nico was pulled close. His first instinct was that he was being attacked but then he realized it was even worse, he was being hugged. He wanted to push away but Will was holding on tight and Nico kind of… liked it? A tiny, skeletal butterfly fluttered in his stomach.

When they broke away Nico realized that his face felt warm. He was blushing. "I thought that you were sick of hugs for the day." Nico said. Will blushed as well and said "I never said that. I said that I _got_ enough hugs. Not that I _gave_ enough hugs."

It was a little awkward with just the two of them alone and in silence before a conch horn blew in the distance. "Dinnertime," Will said "I'll see you at the campfire, Nico. Bye." Will ran off but Nico stayed behind for a second. He had gotten a hug from Will Solace and he enjoyed it.

Nico was starting to see why people liked this day.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Gah! I loved writing that! I was seriously restraining myself from having them kiss. It was hard. Also, just one thing, the beginning of Nico's and Will's conversation was with Will doing the talking and Nico speaking with body language, stuff like rolling your eyes. Just to clear up any confusion. Please reveiw! :)**


End file.
